


Too Deep

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Alice thinks thinky thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm, challenge 71: deep

She's thought about it, of course. To break away, to get off the streets, to get out from under this life. Once, it was her goal, all bright and shiny, the end of the rainbow. Then it became a dream, so achingly beautiful that she dared not look upon it too often. Now, it's turned into an impossible fantasy, far beyond her reach. Unattainable, no matter how desperately she may want to attain it.

So Sweet Alice tries not to want, too much.

Another nameless, faceless john uses her, takes her body and plunders deep inside it.

In too deep.


End file.
